


Babies

by scorpioisland (orphan_account)



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Mistakes, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bobby and MC make a mistake D:, random idea that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scorpioisland
Summary: Some little mini-chapters telling a story of Nova finding out there is a little surprise growing inside her :)All the chapters are roughly 500 words, and there will be quite a lot of them!
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea/Lucas (Love Island), Gary/Lottie (Love Island), Ibrahim/Priya (Love Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. POSITIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’re all staying safe in this weird time.
> 
> By the end, it’ll be one big story :)
> 
> Each chapter is roughly 500 words. It’s almost like I’m posting the story in paragraphs!
> 
> I’m planning to make it at least 20 chapters long all the way up until birth and have at least 5 more planned at the moment already.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! Have a good isolation day :)
> 
> AND STAY INSIDE

You know the feeling when you're on a roller coaster and the drop is coming? It's inevitable and you know it's going to happen, but you're suspended in the air for so long that you become suspicious and start to question what's going to happen next.

That's how Nova felt right now, sat in Priya's bathroom with a developing pregnancy test in Chelsea's hand.

She knew it was going to say POSITIVE in big bold letters because she'd had all the symptoms for a week now, and Lottie saw something in her tea leaves, all she needed now was the drop. The result. But it was taking a fucking eternity.

"Why is it taking so long! 2 minutes my ass!" She huffed, pacing around in circles.

"Nova, It's only been 1 minute," Priya said while timing it on her watch.

"Oh God, what's Bobby going to say? We haven't properly talked about it. We've only officially been together for 4 fucking months!"

"Babes, calm down. It's Bobby. He's not gonna run out on you. I think he'll be happy," Chelsea hummed reassuringly, which didn't help one bit, "and you've technically been with him for 6 months if you count the time in the Villa."

Coming to a stop, Nova jumped up onto the counter and rested her head in her hands, "I'm going to be a fucking shit mum. I'm gonna have to tell my parents. _Hey guys, your precious daughter had drunk sex with her boyfriend she met on reality TV and must've forgotten to take her pill and is now having an illegitimate child, although it shouldn't surprise you since she's a troublemaker already and has disappointed you thousands of times before, welcome to the life of a grandparent!_ I'm dead, I'm so dead."

Priya looked up from the watch to Chelsea and then to Nova, "Uhh, it's time." 

Chelsea took a deep breath and then hesitantly looked at the test. She bit her lip and looked to Priya, handing it over. Priya's eyes widened and she slowly gave it to Nova, avoiding eye contact.

There were two very distinct lines and in the electronic window, sure enough, the word positive and 4+ were on it. 

"Holy fuck."

The three of them remained in deafening silence until Chelsea started sniffling and crying.

"Chels, you okay?" Priya said, shuffling over to hug her.

"I'm an auntie," She said through her little gasps and sobs.

Nova felt herself stupidly smiling and began crying herself, her gaze still stuck on the test, "Bobby's a dad."

All three of them hugged and cried for a while, still soaking in the news that there was a little surprise on the way.

When they pulled apart, Chelsea rested her hand on Nova's belly, "Hello baby," She made little kissing noises and scrunched up her face making Nova and Priya start laughing uncontrollably.

"Babe, she defo can't hear you yet," Nova said through her laughs. Priya and Chelsea stopped dead and looked at her confused but smiling warmly.

"She?"

"What makes you think it's a she?"

Nova blushed, "I dunno... just a hunch I guess. It feels wrong calling it "it"."

"Awh! Babe, you're so maternal already Chelsea squealed, wiping away her tears.

Priya gathered them up into a group hug once again and squeezed comfortingly, "I love you guys."

"I love you too," Chelsea muffled, her face stuffed against Priya's chest.

"I'm so glad I met you guys," Nova whispered contently.

She had the best friends ever, the best boyfriend ever, and a secret growing in her belly.

All she had to do now was tell him, which made her very fucking nervous, but also a little excited.

She thought it would be the end, but this was just the beginning.


	2. OH SHIT

All three of them had now moved onto the sofa in Priya's living room. She was living with Ibrahim in a 2 bedroom apartment in the centre of London. Nova's house wasn't too far away, she was still living alone in a 2 bedroom terraced house but spent most of her time at Bobby's who shared with Big Jonno up in Glasgow.

Currently, however, Bobby was at her house in London for interviews and talk shows. He was due to go on "This Morning" tomorrow so had driven down with Nova back to her hometown.

Her, Priya and Chelsea had decided to have a girls night last night which included drinking bubbly and makeshift karaoke in the lounge, while Ibrahim, Bobby, Gary and Lucas went out for a lads night to the pub.

Priya and Chelsea instantly knew something was up when all Nova drank was water. They managed to get the truth out of her. For about a week she'd been having morning sickness and craving's she'd never had before. She didn't know what to do so was just going to wait it out and be safe with drinking just in case from now on, but Priya had a random pregnancy test in her bathroom and convinced Nova to do it in the morning.

So she did, and it completely changed her life.

"So, how was the little thing conceived then?" Priya said winking.

Nova rolled her eyes, "Well the test said 4+ weeks so I think I've worked it out. We were in Glasgow and had just been to a concert. When we got back to the apartment we baked some brownies and somehow ended up... licking it off each other?"

Chelsea and Priya started pissing themselves and mock gagging.

"OH MY GOD."

"I didn't know you and Bobby would be so, so... into that?"

Nova just shrugged and giggled, "Well he is a baker so it shouldn't be _that_ surprising."

The front door opened and all the girl's heads whipped around. Ibrahim walked in with Lucas and Bobby behind him. They were all laughing their heads off and looked confused when they saw the shocked and worried looks on the girl's faces.

"Rahim! I didn't know you were bringing the boys back," Priya forced a smile and walk over to Rahim, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, we all thought we could go on a triple date lunch break if that's alright with you guys?"

Nova nodded before looking pleadingly at Chelsea, nodding towards the bathroom mouthing " _the test is in there!"_

Chelsea instantly got the hint and abruptly stood up, "Sounds great to me! Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to use the restroom!" She said it a little too enthusiastically and very obviously winked at Nova before running off, sparking some curiosity in Bobby.

He casually strolled over to Nova and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. She squirmed a little at the feeling of his lips brushing her skin. He nuzzled his head into her hair and spoke against her skin, "Mornin' lass."

"Mmm, morning Bobby," She turned around in his arms and he moved his hands to either side of her face.

"Why do you look like you've been crying?" His golden hazel eyes were suddenly filled with worry.

Nova panicked and avoided his gaze, not wanting to lie to him, "Oh, the girls and I had a little bonding moment."

He could so easily tell when she was bluffing and went to push for more info but Nova instantly brushed him off.

"Right," She clapped her hands together, "Where are we going for lunch then?"


End file.
